The Coitus-Hunger Proposition
by TwistedRomanctic
Summary: After 4 months away, Penny's libido is really humming, and once Leonard's back, the love never really stops! Crazily fluffy L/P with smut, and Jam :P


**So today I made a killer Jam sandwich (You know, one of those ones your parents made for you as a kid? Like that) because I couldn't be bothered to cook, and so being me, I decided why not write some smut, while trying some fluff, because I usually write angst, so I thought that this'd be a perfect experiment! :P **

**Reviews are really appreciated, and I might update it, but I like it how it is :) **

**I hope you enjoy it! I'm off to have some more Jam on toast :P **

* * *

'Hey honey!' Leonard called as he walked into his apartment.

Penny had been staying with him for two reasons, one of which she wouldn't tell him. The reason she _had _eluded him with, was that her apartment's water had been cut off, and that unless he wanted to sleep with a sweaty, dirty waitress then she'd have to stay with him for a few days. The other, more morbid reason was because of a slightly terrifying dream she'd had while Leonard had been away at sea. It plagued her every night throughout his absence, and now that he was back she was taking no chances, without fail as soon as he'd walk through the door she'd lay down in bed with him, wrap her arms around his waist and cling tightly as she asked about his day. In return he'd lightly kiss her head, stroke her hair behind her ear and gently plant his lips upon hers. One way or another, it always ended up in sex, there was no way around it; it just did.

She'd usually be the one to initiate, not because Penny was a 'Big Ol' Five.' But because of the intimacy she so much craved now, four months was a long time to go without sex, and for someone like Penny, whose libido was as hyped up as it could be, it was even harder. She'd always pondered why, since dating Leonard she had found herself so 'Erotically Charged' (As her favourite actress had once said.) all the time. It had taken a good deal of his absence, but she had cracked it. The levels of satisfaction that he took her to, where beyond physical, it was the love and tenderness he always brought to the table. He always made sure she was satisfied, no matter what. Of course, she always enjoyed the occasions where he'd be dominant and she'd be playfully submissive, but it didn't matter to her, the climaxes she had had with Leonard had been the best of her life, and some of the only. Guys would usually finish up and leave as quickly as possible, but not Leonard. She recounted the times she had made fun of his sexual ability, when he was dating Priya in front of the whole group, to Amy when she was feeling insecure. All lies, of course, but there had to be something he faulted at, and although she had yet to find something he truly did do wrong, it was easiest for her to go to something that she actually looked forward to most with him.

'Sorry sweetie, Sheldon's not in, I'll give him the message when he does get back though! How nice, you've given each other pet names!' Penny called from within Leonard's room.

Leonard laughed to himself, she never ceased to amaze him, just when she couldn't get any more perfect to him, she proved just how witty she was, and he loved it.

'Oh hah- Woah..' Leonard muttered as he walked into his room, leaving the door ajar, stunned at the sight before him.

Clad in just a thin lace black teddy that cut far above her knees, Penny was kneeling on his bed, eying him suggestively, staring towards his pants, trying to get across an already blindingly obvious proposition.

_'Ahh, you do like it, good!' _She smiled giddily at his reaction, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on by the wry smile he was giving her as his eyes became lost in hers.

He walked towards her slowly, and placed his hands gently on her waist, caressing her sides as he kissed her through a broad smile.

_'So, you're still trying to make up for four months away, huh?' _He winked at her, but she was already aroused, she wanted to drag him on top of her and never stop making sweet love to him, but she knew that he needed to get undressed first, and it was going to torture her watching him do so. She was going to tear them off as she went, but it was only going to take longer, and she didn't have the patience to play games.

_'Quickly, get your clothes off and get in here, I've been wearing this all day waiting for you, and it's driving me insane!' _She laughed slightly and received a passionate kiss in reply. But the words that came from his mouth made her even more desperate for him.

_'You don't know how incredibly amazing you look, but I really need to eat honey, I haven't all day, I'm not exactly going to do much if I'm climaxing to the thought of an extra-large pizza am I?' _He smiled, but Penny was having none of it.

_'Leoonarddddd, come on, I __**need **__you, right now. You don't know just how much, so forget the food and have some afterwards, and if a pizza would look better in this than me, then we'll order one after this, put it in my teddy and you can make love to that. Ok?' _She was trying to remain calm, but it was driving her insane, the thought of losing a man to a sandwich.

Leonard was once again smiling, but he was staring off slightly into space, and Penny could practically hear the cogs in his head churning away.

_'Wait here, I'll be right back.' _He grinned quickly, and turned to leave, obviously heading towards the kitchen.

Penny was practically screamed as she leapt from the bed, immediately chasing Leonard down.

_'No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No!' _She screeched playfully, _'Get back here Dr. Hofstadter, and get that tooshy in the bedroom pronto!' _

She ran into the kitchen where she saw Leonard rummaging around in the fridge, she pounced on his back and wrapped her arms under his, and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, wetly kissing his ear as she did so, trying to get him to fall away from food. As annoyed as she was, it was slightly erotic to have her legs firmly around his abdomen in just a teddy while he rummaged for an unknown item.

_'Come on, get out of there, its sex time, not food time, unless you'd rather have no sex for a month.' _She bit her lip playfully and raised an eyebrow as he looked at her in mock horror.

_'Well, that sounds just awful, but right now, some toast just sounds so good, I guess no sex wouldn't be __**too **__bad, we did go celibate for four months, I'm sure another one wouldn't hurt!' _

He knew so very well that she couldn't do that, and laughed loudly as Penny really did look on at him in horror. She looked so adorable, and so he leant in and kissed her nose before turning back and searching.

In an effort to get him to succumb to her, Penny starting grinding herself roughly against his back, moaning involuntarily as she did so, he was having more of an effect on her than she was having on him. She eventually gave up, although it had only been less than thirty seconds, and hung limply onto him, waiting for him to finish, she'd stay tightly strapped to him even if it meant waiting for fifteen minutes for him to eat. She'd buried her face into his shoulder, and so when she spoke, it came out rather muffled, but to Leonard it was so incredibly adorable he couldn't help but spin around multiple times, making Penny cry out in shock and giggles as he did so.

_'You ass!' _She screamed, trying to contain a fit of laughing as she hit his shoulder.

_'Come on, let's go to bed.' _He said, recovering from his own outburst.

_'Really!?' _She cried, ecstatic.

_'Yea, I got what I needed, so we're free to do whatever you want, well, I'm going to take the reins tonight, so not really.' _

This is what Penny did love though, the random acts of control that turned her on even more, she could already feel herself starting to soak Leonard's shirt, but she knew that he didn't mind, in fact, she knew that he found it attractive. She felt Leonard stop moving, and the felt her body being swung round so that her face was only centimetres away from his, she gulped, there was a certain intenseness to his gaze, and it sent shivers throughout her body and made her heart flutter. What she didn't notice though, when she was lost in her own thoughts was the jar of raspberry jam in his hand. She looked down at it, and looked up at him questioningly before feeling herself being pressed against his closed door, and his lips coming strongly down upon hers. Her arousal, if not noticed before was clearly noticeable now as she arched towards him, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, causing the rest of her body to be even more tightly pressed into his, making her tongue roll into his as she gasped into him. He swung open the door, and placed her onto the bed, her lips never leaving his as he threw off his jacket, and climbed on top of her, running his hands up the back of her legs, firmly grasping her ass as he did so. She also started exploring his body, running her hands along his stomach, and fumbling to unclasp the belt he was wearing.

When he pulled away from her, she looked up, completely out of breath to see him reaching for his jar. She was shocked to see him opening it and dipping his finger in, Leonard obviously saw her reaction and smoothly replied as he leant into her ear, softly whispering.

_'Well, since you said I couldn't eat before, I thought we'd just, infuse the two.' _

Penny shuddered as he leaned away. She'd never tried something like this before, but the thought of it made her excited, and she couldn't wait for him to try it.

She saw him press his finger into the jar, and run his finger in a circle, before removing it, he had a generous amount on it, and he smiled as Penny looked at him in amazement. Before she had a chance to speak he pushed her teddy up, kissing up her thighs with his hand still levitated. Once he had reached her belly button her took the jam and agonisingly slowly spread it up her stomach, all the way from just below her belly button to the base of her breasts. The cold substance made Penny wither and writhe playfully underneath Leonard, and so once he had finished, he threw off his shirt, and proceeded to throw her hands above her head, keeping them there as he lowered his head to her toned stomach, caressing her with gentle flicks of the tongue at the sweet jam on her body. She gasped as he moved up slowly, feeling him suck gently on her body as he licked her clean, once reaching the top, he worked his way back down, gently nipping her when we has halfway down. He looked up at Penny to see her looking backwards at the headboard, fighting for breath, screaming out his name. He hadn't even touched her anywhere sensitive.

_'The wonders of Jam.' _He thought to himself.

Rolling the garment back down, Leonard brought his lips to hers as she licked the stray jam from his nose and his lips. As they continued to entrance each other's mouths with their tongues, Penny managed to get Leonard's pants down with her feet, pushing them down past his shins as he stepped out of them. Pulling down his underwear as he lent forward, Leonard climbed onto the bed, lying on his back as Penny immediately crawled over to him, straddling him as she reached her destination. She pushed up from his groin so that she could press his manhood into her. Leonard grabbed her ass as she did so, and when she tried to lower herself onto him, she stopped her at his head, just pressing on her, trying to torture her.

_'L-Leonard, please, don't do this, not now, I need you inside of me.' _

It was enough to make Leonard comply, he knew he was being weak, but he too was very much looking forward to having her bounce on top of him. Usually it would make him feel emasculated, but not today. Her blonde locks hung just above her breasts as she slowly slipped half of him into her. Penny slowly withdrew slightly before pressing more of him into her, starting slowly; she decided to speed up the pace after the moans came less frequently from Leonard. Hooking her feet underneath his legs so that they were intertwined, she forced the rest of his penis into him. Gasping she fell forward, pressing her breasts into his chest, heaving as she got used to him. He spread his legs further, causing hers to do the same, and helped her sit back up. Placing one hand behind her, and one grasping the sheet in front of her she rapidly started to bounce, causing Leonard to fill her more than he ever had, she gasped in delight as he started to gently thrust with her, causing the pair to become even more intense.

_'Fuckkk, Leonard, oh my God.' _And other slurs were thrown about as they continued, mostly form Penny, with the occasional moan from Leonard.

Before long, Penny felt herself starting to near the verge of climax. Taking advantage of this she knew that she'd try and make Leonard orgasm at the same time. When she felt herself starting to contract around his shaft, she pulled him all the way out of her before slamming all the way back onto him, causing them both to shout out each other's names. She did this until she could continue no longer, and started gently rocking on him again, it was about to be over for her, and so she tried to increase the pace even more, as she climaxed and called out his name loudly over and over, the feeling of him spilling into her caused her to collapse on top of him, as she loudly cursed in a state of euphoria. Her heart was racing, and her head was resting gently on his chest, her hair spread all about his upper torso, still breathing heavily, she looked into his eyes, this time the intense look coming from her.

_'I love you so much Leonard, so, so much.' _

Still not withdrawn from him, and keeping her legs wrapped tightly around his, she pulled the comforter halfway up their bodies, before falling into a deep sleep, this time filled with full of erotic and kinky things she could do with him on other days, as opposed to the horrific nightmares that plagued her, Penny swore she slept with a smile that afternoon.


End file.
